luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Clobber
"I'm going to bury you..." '~ Grave Clobber'' '''Grave Clobber is one of the supporting characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. Making his debut appearance in the Halloween special "Mario Murder Mystery Mansion" as a villain, eventually being defeated by Kamek, Grave Clobber then turned for the better when he makes his appearances on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 at first as an obstacle for a challenge, but then becoming one of the main interns (and eventually a co-host) on the show, assisting with Mew and Mewtwo. In recent episodes, he notices the motives of the Calara Corps, and decides to form his own group: The Anti-Calara Corps as the leader of operations! Appearance Grave Clobber does appear to be a blue mummy-like stone creature with bandages around him excluding his hands and feet, which are also made from stone. He also appears to have some red clothing as well to go along with. Personality Grave Clobber is an innocent, childlike mummy. He loves nothing more than making his boss Mew happy. However, just because he's innocent doesn't mean he's that much of a threat. When push comes to shove and trouble comes forth, Grave Clobber will go to lengths to stop whatever seems to be the trouble, especially with his Anti-Calara Corps Force at his side. Grave Clobber is also shown to be much nicer to the contestants than Mew and Mewtwo combined, even if his challenges are either too girly or awkward. Episode Appearances * LuigiFan Special: Mario Murder Mansion Mystery Part 1 (Debut) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 19 and onwards Quotes "Looks like you're gonna be buried 6 feet under dude!" "I've never been a fan of magic anyway, I've always preferred the water element!" "Hey, don't talk about my mummy that way!" "I knew I shouldn't have gone with the tide... WAIT! NO! I WANT MY MUMMYYYYY!!" "Mew appointed me as doughnut boy!" "It's beautiful... I think I'm gonna cry...!" "NO! NOT PAIN-YATTA! HE WAS MY FRIEND! Such is life... *sniff sniff* ... I should be an actor." "I wish I could vote! Mew never lets me do anything fun." "There's no need to fear! The Anti-Calara Corps is here... and we're too late." "That's what you think! Our new members are sure to rock your socks! Right, Keith?" "And this is the same guy who didn't allow Mario vs. PacMan Part 3 to be released-- oh wait wrong show sorry." "I'm the funny cop! Or the comedian. I slip on banana peels, I throw pies at people, and I tell people to pull my finger!" "Oooh~!" Gallery Grave Clobber.png Banana Clobber.png| He’s got a banana! OOOH.png TransClobber.png|Transparent Grave Clobber Trivia * Grave Clobber owns a 5-star restaurant by the name of "Clobber and the Grave", which is a restaurant under the stars atop a mountain. * Grave Clobber also hosted two of the rejoins in Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin. One for the Quiz Show/Battle, and one for the voting session. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Water Elementals Category:Skylanders Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Interns Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Calara Corps Category:Leaders Category:Reformed Category:Earth Elementals